The invention relates to an adjustable sleeve guide for machine tools, more especially an adjustable tailstock sleeve guide for lathes, having two axially spaced guide sleeves guiding the tailstock sleeve and inserted into a bore of a housing. The adjustment of the radial guide clearance of the tailstock sleeve is effected by axially compressing the guide sleeves.
For adjusting the radial guide clearance of the tailstock guide, guides of the aforementioned type contain two clamping means actuable by hand and each of which independently effects axial compression of a guide sleeve.
It has been found in practice that the time required for adjusting the two guide sleeves to the same guide clearance of the tailstock sleeve is relatively long.